Ship to Wreck
by moxymike
Summary: Several years after leaving the Gargantia to kill the whalesquid, Ledo finds his way back to the fleet that first welcomed him to earth. He expects a happy reunion with his good friend but is greeted with hostility and distrust. Regretting his decision to leave Amy, he aims to regain her friendship and resolve the feelings he's been holding in all these years.
1. How Lives Have Changed

*** Note ***

 _This fanfiction is based off the manga/anime series Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet but is not actually associated with or reflective of any plot elements from the series. Beware of spoilers._

Just started watching this show. Fell in love with it instantly. I ship Amy/Ledo so hard! So yeah, this is their fanfiction. Lemons to ensue among other things. I also have a bit of Bellows/Pinion shipping, with me assuming he's actually a good guy. I also have a Fairy Tail and Noragami fanfiction. Both are still in progress. Enjoy!

*** Chapter 1 ***

Ledo was carving out a whalesquid tooth, while Chamber was sensing for Hideauze. It was a normal day for the two of them, ever since they had left the fleet. _Ever since I left Amy_ , Ledo thought, feeling uneasiness settle over him. He missed her and longed to see her. It had been a while since he had come across a whale squid. He desired to return to the fleet but had no idea where to start looking. He wondered what she was like now. Several years had passed. She was incredibly beautiful back then. He couldn't even imagine how the years had graced her since.

As he formed a picture in his mind, his body stirred, and he quickly quelled the thoughts. Last time he had to explain his bodily functions to chamber, the intelligence system had turned a simply boner into a traumatizing incident like none other. He knew before his time on the fleet he would have been horrified at the development as well. After seeing Amy dance, he had rushed to Dr. Oldham, trying to figure out if he was dying. The doctor had been quite amused with his confusing situation before explaining an aspect of his life he had never considered. _Reproduction_. It was so much more to the humans on this planet, though. It wasn't about increasing population sizes or maintaining strong lines. It was about two people who cared about each other and wanted to connect in the most intimate sense. Ledo had never been interested or considered such a thing until he met Amy. She was one hell of a human being.

He remembered the last words she had said to him before he had left her standing on the side of the Gargantia. _You are free from the Galatic Alliance. This is no longer your war. Just stay with me_. She almost convinced him, her voice breaking, pleading. He knew if he had turned around and seen the look in her eye, he wouldn't have gone. Sometimes he wished he hadn't. He knew what his purpose was. Saving this world, saving her, from the Hideauze. He had been willing to sacrifice his happiness, his life with Amy, for this purpose, but the longer he was away, he began to question his original motivations. He wondered to himself if she had ever missed him. If she was waiting for him. If he had sacrificed her happiness as well to a fight a battle against the distant relatives of the creatures of his nightmares.

He thought about the words her brother had told him. _You don't want Amy to be sad, but by leaving here, you are making her sad._ Amy was strong and smart. She would understand why he had done it. Maybe one day, once it was all done, he would return to the Gargantia to see her again. _But what will I find if I return?_ he wondered. A thought struck him that caused him to tense. What if Amy had moved on? What if he returned to find her in love with another man, with a family? An unknown emotion flashed through him. Was this jealousy? He felt the sudden desire to return to Amy. He wanted to hold her, be the only one who ever held her, who loved her. He wanted to be hers, and wanted her to be his. This sentiment was unfamiliar to him, but he could not deny its potency. The strength of these feelings were new to him. He was lost in thought once again when suddenly the radar began beeping wildly.

"Ensign, I have detected an approaching ship with lifeforms," the robot voice announced, and Ledo's heart raced. Images popped onto his screens of a boat. He recognized the name on the side. It was one of Bellow's boat. _Could it be?_

 _*** Meanwhile ***_

Amy looked in her element amongst the frenzy of beeping monitors. She hopped between the different stations, checking the stats and barking orders in the comms. She was a little irritated with Bellows, who had abandoned her in one of the richest salvage sites the fleet had ever seen, to go on her honeymoon with Pinion. _Who has time for love anymore?_ Amy wondered in her head. She remembered the days, that seemed like forever ago, when the boy from outer space had found his way onto their fleet and into her heart.

She had begged him not to go, but he hadn't even looked at her as he boarded Chamber and flew off into the distance. She realized at that moment that she had wasted her feelings on someone who would never return them. Over the years, she had hardened to the pain of a broken heart. Her life was now devoted to her work. Even at Ridget and Bellow's urgings, she had no interest in developing a relationship with any of the willing suitors they pushed her way.

She tried to convince herself that she was not doing it because she was hung up on her first love, but it was hard to deny what she knew deep down was true. For the first year, he managed to worm his way into her thoughts daily. Whenever she had downtime or passed by an area that reminded her of him, which was nearly everywhere on the fleet, she found herself fighting back tears and crippling sadness. She finally spent the second year hopeful, her heart waiting for him to return while her mind knowing it was a useless wish. That year Bellows invited her into the salvage business to take her mind off things. What she thought would be a relatively miserable experience turned into her calling. The third year she was angry with him. She put all her energy into her work, trying to forget the boy who crawled out of her life as quickly as he had crawled in, leaving her alone with despair and loneliness.

"Melty, watch it. Turn the stabilizers on before trying to climb onto the craft," Amy hissed into the comm as the boat swayed violently, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Sorry boss," the girl apologized, her voice laced with humor, as the machine boarded the boat with more care. Amy sighed. Melty was the fastest salvager she had on the ship, but the girl was careless and clumsy sometimes. Melty was Amy's best friend, though. Saaya had abandoned the two of them to stay on the fleet with her husband, a mechanic. Melty, while enjoying a good hook up, had no interest in a permanent relationship. She liked the freedom. Amy appreciated that about her. She wondered to herself which girl she would have been more like had things been different. What would have become of her life if Bellows never found the caliber? What if Ledo had stayed? These questions were the ones who haunted her, that made up the content of her dreams. So many what ifs.

 _Ifs don't really mean anything_ , Amy thought to herself as she looked out at the expanse of ocean. She wondered what Ledo was doing at that moment. If he ever thought about her as well. Did he ever learn to play the flute? Did he join another fleet? Did he meet another girl, fall in love, and have the future she always desired with him? She quickly shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She refused to go back to thinking about him. He was gone. She needed to move on. With her life. With everything. She had been chasing the ghost of a man for far too long. _You will no longer control me, Ledo_.


	2. Familiar Faces in Familiar Places

*** Note ***

I secretly wonder if I'm like the only one who watched and enjoyed this anime… in any case, I refuse not to write this fanfiction. It was amazing in my book. Plus they gave us too much implied romance between Amy and Ledo and not enough delivery, which, I believe, is like the basis of all fanfictions. So enjoy!

*** Chapter 2 ***

"Chamber, head towards that ship," Ledo commanded, and they changed course. Chamber identified two life forms on the boat. _Only two?_ Ledo questioned. Once they were closer, Ledo could make out two figures laying on the deck. One looked like Bellows and the other reminded him of Pinion, which was strange since last time he saw Pinion he was leading a group of people away from the Gargantia. _Did Bellows change her mind and decide to join him?_ He wondered. When the two noticed the approaching caliber, they sat up and waved. Ledo boarded the ship and jumped down from chamber.

"Hey Ledo! Long time no see. What brings you to this part of the ocean?" Pinion greeted him as he approached them.

"Looking for whalesquid. I should ask you guys the same question, where is the Gargantia?" Ledo inquired, and Bellows blushed as Pinion threw his arm around her.

"Ledo, let me introduce you to my wife. We broke away from the main fleet for a while to have some alone time on our honeymoon," he explained, and Ledo tilted his head in confusion.

"What's a honeymoon?"

"It's where a husband and wife spend days upon end making sweet love to one another," Pinion grinned, and Bellows let out a noise of protest, hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment. It took Ledo a second before his eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, got it," he stammered, reddening. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just wondering… how is Amy?"

"She's grown up a lot since the last time you saw her. We run a salvage ship together," Bellows came out of hiding to inform him. Ledo tried to imagine Amy as a salvager but couldn't picture it.

"Has she… had she found anyone?" he pried, the shade of his blush darkening. Bellows and Pinion shared a look.

"No, she pretty much threw herself into her work. She hasn't quite been the same since you left," Bellows admitted, casting her eyes away from him. Guilt swept over Ledo, and he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. He was conflicting. He was happy that she had found no one else but blamed himself for the consequence of him leaving.

"I was hoping to talk to her. Do you have any idea where the Gargantia is?" he asked, and Pinion jumped onto his feet, glancing up at the sun and gaining his bearings.

"We were going to meet up with them in another day or so. We drove ahead in the path. They should be back that way a bit," Pinion told him, pointing behind him. Ledo nodded and looked towards Chamber.

"You ready to go back to the Gargantia?" Ledo inquired, walking back over to his caliber.

"You have fulfilled your military hours for the alliance. You leave is approved," Chamber affirmed, and Ledo smiled. He climbed inside and waved at the other two.

"Thank you for the direction! See you once you arrive at the Gargantia," he called, and Chamber took off. He heart was pounding quickly and heavily in his ears, the change in his vitals noted by Chamber. He couldn't wait to see Amy again. He wanted to show her the leaps and bounds he had made learning her language. He wanted to tell her how he felt in her own tongue. He wanted to kiss her until they were both breathless. There were many other things he wanted to do to her, but the thoughts stopped abruptly at the reminder of his current location. He thought the idea of a honeymoon was marvelous. He wondered if Amy would be interested in going on one with him. He didn't have much longer to think when the fleet appeared in the distance. He tightened his grip on his station, excitement overwhelming him. _Wait for me Amy._

 _*Meanwhile*_

"Alright mates, that's enough for today. Let's call it a night and head home," Amy broadcasted across all the comms, beginning to close up her equipment. Once all the Yunboros were onboard, they would head back to the Gargantia and then take inventory of their finds. She wouldn't be able to relish in the treasure this time as she had an appointment with Fleet Commissioner Ridget. She promised herself tonight she would try to let loose a little bit. She needed a good time, and she certainly needed to get her mind off of Ledo.

However, when she arrived, she knew something was amiss. They docked up to the side of the Gargantia, and the workers greeted her hesitantly. She ignored them as she made her way over to the commotion. She froze a little distance away when she saw a familiar black robot towering over the crowd. _No._ Melty came up behind her and stopped as well. She gasped and put her hand on Amy's shoulder to comfort her. Amy shook her head. _Why was he here now?_ The crowd parted, giving her a complete view of the man she had just pledged to forget.

He had changed since she had last seen him. Not unrecognizably and certainly not for the worst. He was significantly taller, though only a few inches above her. Her uniform was still as form fitting as ever, and she noted it was a fine form. He must have worked out while he was out saving the world. He wasn't as big as some of the other guys on the ship, but he was still quite muscular. His hair had grown out, but not unmanageably. He must have cut it once in a while. He had aged a bit, but into a handsome man. He was certainly worthy of the man of her dreams.

Everything in her mind told her to run away before he noticed her. However, her heart kept her in place as she drank him in. For three years she had dreamed of this moment and now it was here. It took every bit of her resistance not to run up to him, to hug him, to hold him, as she so desired. _I will not give into this temptation_ , she thought, clenching her fists. She would not allow herself to grow attached. He would leave again, and she would once again be heartbroken and alone. She would be stronger. She would not allow herself to be brought down by love. As if feeling her eyes, Ledo glanced up on her direction and froze. His eyes widened in recognition, and his lips parted in surprise. His expression changed as his entire face lit up.

"Amy!" he called, but she quickly turned on her heels and ran through the first door she came to. Her heart was beating uncontrollably fast, and his look had made her breathless. His eyes were full of joy and adoration at the sight of her. _Why had he come here,_ she wondered as she continued putting more and more distance between the two of them. Suddenly, the ship felt too small. She needed to escape. She needed her distance, so she didn't fall into the same purple eyed trap she had so many years ago. She was filled with so many conflicting emotions her chest ached. Her eyes stung as tears flowed despite her protests. Her legs finally gave way beneath her, and she collapsed against the wall of the corridor, breaking down into sobs. He was going to ruin everything she had spent the past three years building.


	3. My Own Worst Enemy

*** Note ***

*still doesn't care that no one else is a part of this fandom* Nothing shall keep me from writing for this anime.

*** Chapter 3 ***

Ledo was awestruck by the sight before him. _Amy_. His heart had skipped a beat at the sight of her. She was beautiful, stunning, a burst of color shining through the darkness that had been the past three years of his life. He was a little bit shorter than him, and she had aged gracefully. Her body was lean and limber but curvy in places that made his body stir. Her blue eyes were as wide and capturing as he remembered, though her brown hair was longer. Her outfit had changed a bit, though. Instead of her colorful, free flowing clothes, she wore a mechanics uniform which was folded and tied so it hung around her waist. Above that was a white t-shirt which hugged her curves. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, much like bellows used to be. Everything about the look was incredibly sexy on her. His heart fluttered as he took her in.

Nothing mattered, his mission, his battle, now that he was here once again with her. He had a perfect line of sight to her and her to him. Her eyes were disbelieving at his appearance before her. He was hoping for admiration, joy, or love to be reflected in her eyes. However, fear seemed to be the only prominent emotion. He theorized it must have been due to her shock at seeing him more than anything else. He called out for her, hoping to break her out of her reverie, but she seemed to jump like a scared rabbit, running off in another direction. He was surprised at her unanticipated reaction to him. He wasn't going to be too worried about it, though. She would calm down and comes to her senses. He just had to be patient. Chamber's voice then came through his headset.

"Ensign Ledo, Amy's reaction was less than ideal," it noted, and Ledo nodded.

"We just spooked her is all," he assured both the robot and himself. The crowd parted once again, and Fleet Commissioner Ridget walked through. Her eyes were critical as she approached him. She seemed different since the last time he saw her. She was more sophisticated, older and wiser seeming. She nodded in greeting.

"Mr. Ledo. It had been a while. Do you plan on staying for a while," she acknowledged, holding out her hand. He shook it, nodding.

"As long as I am allowed. It's nice to see you, Fleet Commissioner. I'm glad to see the Gargantia is still in such good condition. I had no doubt that you would do well," he complimented her. She smiled, her demeanor changing as her eyes twinkled.

"I've missed you, Ledo. It's good to have you back. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. Quite a bit has changed since you've last been on the Gargantia. I wish I had time to show you around, but I have a meeting to attend to. I wanted to stop by and greet you myself, though," she explained and glanced around, motioning for Melty to come over. "Melty, would you mind showing Ledo around and getting him settled in?"

Melty nodded, but her expression made Ledo wary. Her eyes reflected a dark emotion, which sent chills up his spine. Ridget left them, and the crowd dispersed, leaving the two of them alone.

"Listen Ledo, I don't know what you hoped to achieve by coming back here, but don't expect everyone to greet you as positively and things to go back to the way they were before," Melty snapped, and Ledo reddened at her hostility.

"What's happened since I was gone?" he asked, worried. Melty scoffed and motioned for him to follow her. She led him the opposite direction that Amy had gone, which disappointed him.

"Let's just say, when you left out of the blue like that, you left a lot of people broken hearted," she hissed, and realizations burst through him. Did Amy feel distrusting of him because he left? Was she heartbroken that he had chosen to abandon her? She had begged him not to go, but he had just left hoping she would understand. He had not returned nor attempted communication in that time. _What had he done?_

"I'm s-sorry," he stammered, and she shrugged.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," she told him, and he nodded, feeling ashamed. Melty led him up a flight of stairs, and they came up to a room full of children. A teenage boy was sitting at the front of the room in a wheelchair, talking to the kids. It took him a moment to realize the boy was Bebel. His eyes widened, and the boy paused as he noticed them.

"Alright, now that's the end for now. Why don't you begin drawing your best interpretations of an elephant?" Bebel dismissed the kids and wheeled over to the two of them. He was smiling, which made Ledo feel better. "Hey Ledo, welcome back to the ship."

"Thanks Bebel, it's good to see you," Ledo greeted. Melty stayed with the kids while Bebel wheeled down the hallway alongside Ledo.

"What brings you back?" Bebel inquired, and Ledo rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Well, I was hoping to see Amy, but it seems I screwed up," Ledo admitted, and Bebel sighed, nodding.

"I think to get the full story you'll need to talk to her on your own, which I wish you the best of luck with that. I'm just starting to glimpse into the female mind, and I can assure you that I am in the least knowledgeable in that subject," he sighed, his eyes glancing over to where Melty was helping his students. Ledo followed his eyes before smiling. He wished he could get his love life together and was relieved to know he wasn't alone in his struggles. Ledo put his hand on Bebel's shoulder.

"How about tonight we have dinner? You make sure Amy comes, and I'll make sure Melty comes as a mediator with you," Ledo suggested, and Bebel's eyes widened.

"I hope you realize this is a terrible idea and will probably end explosively, but I am willing to put forth the effort. I miss the Amy when you were here. She was happier, less stressed. That is, I'll help you with my sister if you promise to stick around," Bebel conditioned, narrowing his eyes at Ledo.

"Those three years were not easy. I have no interest in leaving Amy again," Ledo assured him, and Bebel nodded.

"Well, I should get back to my class. Be at my place when the sun sets," Bebel demanded and rolled back into the classroom. Melty smiled at him, giving him a pat on his shoulder, before her demeanor darkened as she left to see Ledo.

"Alright, let's continue this tour," she replied roughly and led him down the corridor. He wondered how much it would take to get Amy back. He was willing to do anything, but he worried if that would be enough. _She was happier, less stressed_. Bebel's words echoed in his mind. The past tense usage resonated with Ledo the most. What have these last couple years been like for her? How much pain has he caused her? Regret filled his core as he pledged to do better.

 _*Meanwhile*_

Amy had managed to half-heartedly sweep up the broken pieces of her heart and stick them back together. She felt no matter how durable she built the wall between herself and the feelings from long ago, she couldn't keep it from crumbling into pieces. Ledo had showed up, and immediately she was sent into chaos. Questions echoed in her mind, but she knew she wouldn't find answers just sitting here. _How long was he planning on staying here? Why had he chosen to return to Gargantia? What did he expect from her?_

She scraped herself all the floor and gained her composure as she began heading towards the commissioner's office. These concerns would have to wait until later. Right now she needed to get to the meeting she was most likely late for. Ridget probably knew about Ledo's appearance and would understand, but she still did not want evidence of her weakness so prominently displayed. When she opened the door to Ridget's office, she was the last one to show up to the meeting. Most eyed her with interest, but she ignored them as she walked to her spot next to the commissioner. Ridget's eyes gleamed with questions that would be asked later. Amy had the feeling this would become a normal occurrence now that space boy was back. People would have questions, but she would have no answers.

"Alright, thank you all for coming. This is a brief update for all ship owners. This path is soon coming to an end which means we will be looking for our next milky way. This in mind, I would like you all to remain tied up to the Gargantia whenever possible or stay within visible and radio distance as not to lose anyone. We have about one more day on this trek where we will meet up with Bellows and Pinion. Please finish up your activities in the next few days. Thank you," she announced, and most nodded before leaving the room. Amy realized with horror this meant that she would not have the opportunity to flee if she felt too crowded on this ship with Ledo. She was now forced to remain here lest be lost out at sea. She sighed, and Ridget glanced up at her.

"Seems like we've been visited by a peculiar guested," she noted, her tone inquiring.

"He probably just came upon our ship and decided to stop by," Amy told the commissioner. Her mind hoped this was true, but her heart wished otherwise.

"I doubt that. He seems to be interested in sticking around for a while," Ridget informed her, and her heart skipped a beat. _No, I will not get my hopes up_ , Amy scolded herself.

"We'll see about that," was all Amy said as she walked over to the window. She glanced around the ship from this view. She saw Melty leading around Ledo. Jealousy flashed through her, though she knew it was misplaced. Melty seemed tense and irritated with Ledo, who looked awkward and embarrassed. The idea of her friend giving the boy a hard time on her behalf brought a smile to her face. Ledo glanced up in her direction, and she quickly stepped out of view. "Anyways, I have to go walk Bebel home from his teaching job. We still up for drinks tomorrow after nine?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Ridget confirmed. Amy left. She didn't have any interest in going and having drinks, but she reminded herself she needed to keep up normal appearances. _As long as I pretend he's not here, I can keep myself in control_ , she thought, though she knew it was optimistic. Now that he was on her fleet, she would not be able to keep her thoughts off of him. She arrived at Bebel's classroom just as the last student was leaving. He glanced up at her, and his expression told her he had already talked to Ledo. She was hoping to speak to him before the other boy found him. Bebel rolled up to her, wary.

"How are you doing, sis?" he inquired, and she pursed her lips.

"It's just another day. Let's go home," she insisted, not revealing any more of her feelings. Her indifference made Bebel wonder what she was hiding. He had watched the change in her throughout the past couple years. She was just starting to get back to normal. He would never tell Ledo this, but his return might be the worst thing for her.

"We should stop by the market first. Melty and Wally want to come over for dinner," he lied, and she gave him a look.

"Just those two?" she pried, suspicious.

"Yep," he quickly affirmed. Amy tensed, but she nodded. She could sense her brother was up to something, but she would give him the benefit of the doubt. She trusted him to look out for her best interest. If she could be strong for anyone, it would be Bebel. He was the only one who had kept her sane throughout the tragedies of their lives. This Ledo thing was just another bump in the road.


	4. Did You Miss Me?

*** Chapter 4 ***

Amy bounced around her kitchen, stirring this and that, taste-testing, and adjusting the settings. Besides behind the controls on her ship, this was the place Amy felt the most in control. She appreciated the distraction that cooking gave her from the rest of the world. She had first used it as a coping mechanism when her parents died around a decade ago. The meal was relatively delicate and required her complete attention. Bebel had set the table and was now scribbling in his notebook, while Melty sat snacking on some mixed nuts.

Amy had changed out of her work clothes and was now wearing tan shorts and an off-white halter top. Her hair was still pulled up in a ponytail, though strands that had escaped and flew freely around her face. Her cheeks were flushed while her eyes were gleaming with excitement. Ledo noted all of this as he stood in the doorway, observing her. This was the Amy he remembered from all those years ago. Three years wasn't a long time in the grand scheme of things, but it was a significant period for humans and a long time to be away from one's love. Ledo snuck in and sat the table with the other two. Melty glared at him, but Bebel smiled.

"Alright, dinner's done," Amy announced, grabbed a pot and turning towards the group. When her eyes rested of Ledo, she froze. Her face fell and her hands began to shake. _What in the world was he doing here?_ She glanced over at Bebel who's eyes were downcast away from her. _He had set this up_. She turned and set the top on the stove, her hunger completely gone. Tears stung at her eyes. "Serve yourselves."

"Amy," Ledo called after her as she disappeared behind the curtain into her room. Bebel demanded Melty and him grab food and get out of there in a hushed voice. She grabbed up two heaping plates, and they made their exit. Ledo stood in the silence, wondering what he should do. Finally, he walked over to the curtain to her room. He could hear sniffles coming from inside, and he hesitated as he was about to push the curtain aside. "Amy, please talk to me."

"Do you have any idea how long I waited for you? For you to return? For you to relay any message that you were alive," she choked, and he rested his head against the frame next to the curtain. Guilt churned deep within him, and he sighed.

"I didn't want it to happen like this," he protested in barely above a whisper. The curtain was drawn open, and he was face to face with Amy. It was the first time he had been this close to her in a long time, and he wanted to memorize all of her features. Her eyes were glistening with the remnants of tears, though her face was angry. Amy was struggling to hold it together.

"How did you want this to go? You would come home after all this time, after breaking our hearts, and everything would be just like it used to be? That's not how humans work, Ledo. We have feelings and don't do well when they are abused," she snapped, and he struggled for words.

"I want to reproduce with you," was all he could manage. He realized it sounded much better in his head. She stumbled back a few steps in surprise at his words.

"You want to—what? Do you hear yourself? You can't disappear for three years and say this to me," she yelled, her face flushing. He stepped into the room, refusing to back down now that he had started admitting his feelings. _She had to know he wanted to fix things._

"Amy, I love you. That's why I'm back. That's why I want to stay back," Ledo confessed, and Amy was sputtering, trying form a coherent response.

"You can't do this to me now. Get out," she demanded, pointing to the door to her room. "Leave."

"And if I refuse? If I demand you hear me out after all this time? If I apologize to you for these lost years and promise to make it up to you," he fired back, feeling heat throughout his being at her words. It took her a moment to respond.

"Then I will leave," she replied simply, and he shook his head. She strode towards the door, but he intercepted her. "Ledo—"

She was cut off as he pulled her against him and captured her lips. The kiss took them both by surprise. They had spent years imagining this kiss, this moment, but their wildest dreams could not give the fiery passion of this kiss justice. Amy was so surprised she didn't have a chance to mentally prepare herself, to set up a wall. She melted against him as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her fingers twisted into his hair as she deepened the kiss. He pushed her back so she was pressed against her dresser. Something prodded at his lips, and he realized it was her tongue. He allowed her entrance and met her with his own.

Desire coursed through his veins which was only further strengthened by the soft moans escaping Amy's lips. She had missed him, and he had missed her, and it felt like they couldn't get close enough to quell the built up desire inside of them. His hands ran up her hips, under her shirt, running over the bare skin of her stomach. She gasped against his lips, and he drew away, studying her face. Her lips were swollen and red from their kissing, and her eyes were glazed over with passion. He trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck as his hands moved farther up underneath her shirt, gaining appreciative sounds from her.

He sucked on a soft spot of her skin behind her ear which caused her to let out a groan of pleasure as her hips jerked against him. The action also caused her to bump into the dresser, knocking something off and onto the floor. The noise managed to attract their attention, and Ledo pulled away to look at the source. The separation allowed Amy's head to clear enough to realize what was happening. Her eyes widened in surprise at her own lapse in control. She pushed him away from her and tried to calm her pounding heart.

"Please leave," she breathed, putting significant distance between them. Ledo stared at her with pain in his eyes, unsure of how to handle this change of pace.

"If that's what you want," he sighed, and her eyes began to water as she turned away from him.

"It's what I need. I'm not ready," she pleaded, and he stood there a moment before exiting. Once she was alone, she collapsed on her bed. Her body was on fire, and she had sent away the only water in this world that could put it out. All her control was gone. Her head was spinning, her body was aching, and her heart was soaring. It had been one hell of a kiss. A mind blowing, breathtaking, heart stopping kiss. But it was still all wrong. As shown before, he would bring her nothing but heartbreak. She tried to tell herself that the damage was fixable, that she had not fallen back onto the path of heartbreak, but she knew, deep inside, that her feelings for Ledo would not so easily be dismissed. Especially not after that kiss.

Meanwhile, Ledo stood in the hallway outside of her and Bebel's room. Fortunately, the corridor was empty lest someone walk in on him trying to calm his flustered and frustrated being. He couldn't begin to understand her. He had done the kiss as a test, and she had responded positively. Better than positively. The feel of her would be burned into his body, while her sounds would be ingrained into his brain. He couldn't understand the human body or its feelings, but he wanted – no, needed – more of her. It was obvious that she had feelings for him, and he would do whatever it takes to help her realize them once again. _Amy, I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I will prove to you that I have changed_.


	5. Forgetting That Feeling

*** Note ***

I finally found you! The few followers in this small but adorable fandom :D I'm going to be weird, but I adore you. Sorry this took so long, and it's not as long as I planned for it to be. I'm excited that there are actual human beings besides myself to get excited about this anime! It's so underrated; I'm trying to convince all my friends to watch it. Sorry about grammar/spelling errors. Let me know if there are any glaring ones. I do read through my writings before I publish them but I will miss some. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :D

*** Chapter 5 ***

Amy couldn't managed the tears she desired to fall. She wanted to feel heartbroken, but instead she was elated. His kiss was unlike anything she could have imagined. His hands and lips were experts on her skin, completely jumbling her rational thought. She wondered what would have happened had she next managed to send him away. Would they still be here, in her room, perhaps in her bed, perhaps locking a lot more than lips? She couldn't help the warm feeling inside her at the thought. _Amy, you're being ridiculous_ , she reminded herself, though the words were brushed aside. Would Ledo stick around? Would he try to make up the past?

The aftershock of his kiss stayed with her for the rest of the evening. Bebel came in to apologize, but she waved him away. He probably thought she was terrible angry with him. She couldn't bear the shame of explaining she wasn't mad. Well, she was, but it was directed at herself more than anyone else. She was made that she had so easily fallen into his trap. His words had not persuaded her, though she knew they were profound for him. It had been the spoken things, the movement of his body, his ability to reduce her to clay in his hands.

She realized as she laid there as the world darkened that she would not be strong enough on her own to resist him. She would need to avoid him all together. She wondered if she would be able to even do that. It wasn't a matter of if. To protect herself, she would have to. Otherwise, the only person she would have to blame for her heartbreak is herself. _Fool me once, Ledo, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me_. As she fell asleep, she knew her dreams would be filled with the space man.

Ledo made his way back to his quarters after Melty and Bebel came back. They gave him a questioning look. His body was still zinging, but he just shrugged in response to their unspoken question. He still had no idea what to think about the recent events with Amy. She had seemed so into the kiss, but in the end, she still sent him away. He had never felt such pure desire before. The moment his skin came into contact with hers, he suddenly lost control of himself. He hadn't meant to scare her with such passion so soon. He hadn't meant to scare himself with such a kiss. He only wanted to convey the emotions he found difficult to explain verbally. He certainly expressed an overwhelming amount.

He was surprised by his own abilities. He had no experience before that moment. Chamber had decoded some movies from their missions, but what he had done was near primitive. He wanted to explore this newfound power of his, but he also wanted Amy to agree to do so with a clear head, not through the blinding lust that overcame them with each touch. Based on her response, he believed her to be just as affected as he was. He climbed onto his mattress next to Chamber with these thoughts still on his mind. His quarters had been upgraded since last time. The overall space was bigger than Amy and Bebel's space, but with Chamber, it was smaller usable space and did not include much space for guests. Unless of course, they didn't mind sharing his bed. His blushed at the thought, and Chamber hummed beside him.

"I noticed some unusual changes in your recent health stats. Is everything okay?" the system inquired, and Ledo sighed.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just with Amy," Ledo explained, folding his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Ah, did you perform the ritual of reproduction?" Chamber asked, and Ledo reddened. It was a difficult thing to explain to an artificial system that could not begin to comprehend the deeper complexities of humanity.

"No, it seems that this situation is more complicated than anticipated," Ledo admitted.

"Was Amy not happy with our choice to save the world?"

"It's much more complex than that, but in the broadest sense. Yes, she didn't want me to save the world, she just wanted me," Ledo attempted as an explanation, and Chamber was silent for a moment.

"I do not understand. Does Amy not understand our mission? Would she prefer the world to fall into ruin at the hands of the Hideauze?"

"Nothing like that. She does not understand the things we have seen, experienced. She does not view them like we do. On this planet, the Hideauze are creatures that are venerated as superstitious charms of good fortune. It's just conflicting perspectives. I'm sure we'll come to an agreement eventually," Ledo assured Chamber before yawning. Communication ceased after that as Ledo was lulled into the world of the dreamers. He never recalled having a dream before coming to earth, before meeting Amy. Now they weaved their way into his sleep often. He welcomed the dreams tonight to remind him of the recent events.

The next morning, Bebel awoke to Amy in the kitchen. She was humming to herself as she made breakfast. It was a sight he had not experienced in several years. He wondered what events had occurred to incite such a change. The previous evening she did not seem too keen to relate the details, but she was not overly emotional, like he had seen her in the past. Her and Ledo were both acting quite strange. What had happened while he and Melty had been away? She turned to him and smiled as she cracked another egg into the pan.

"Morning Bebel. How was your evening with Melty?" she inquired, and he blushed.

"Er… we just walked to the upper platform and watched the remnants of the sunset as we ate our food. I gave her a quick lesson on astronomy and then she walked me back here. Ledo seemed quite shaken when we returned. Did anything happen?"

"Nothing worth mentioning. Now eat your breakfast. While I can't go out and salvage today, others still have jobs to do," she steered away from the conversation. Bebel made a note to pry more later, but for now she was right, he needed to eat so he could go to work.

"I'll be home late tonight. I have a meeting with Dr. Oldham tonight. I'll be out for most of the night since we are updating his astronomy books," Bebel reminded her, and she nodded, sitting down across from him with a cup of tea.

"That's fine. Bellows is returning from her honeymoon today so Ridget, her, Melty, and I will be getting drinks at the pub tonight. Leftovers from last night will be in the fridge," she informed him. They made small talk the rest of breakfast before Bebel headed to class. Amy got ready for the rest of the day. She wanted to avoid the outside world as much as possible, avoid Ledo. She did have to meet with Bellows to discuss the gains from the salvage, which also meant she would have to stop by the docks to check the inventory. She wished she would have signed up to salvage today, since it would have kept her away from the Gargantia, but her and Bellows never made a habit of going out the last day before the ship left a path.

Around noon, she made her way to the docks. She never saw Ledo, but everyone seemed to be talking about his arrival. Many eyed her in interests, while the new arrivals to the fleet seemed generally surprised about the visitor from space. Melty was already at the docks when she got there. She had already started the inventorying, which Amy was grateful for.

"Morning Melty, what do we have?" Amy inquired, and Melty handed her the clipboard.

"We had another great day at this site. Pinion should have plenty work when he gets back," Melty assured her. Amy couldn't deny that she was impressed with their spoils. Hopefully Bellows would be impressed as well, as this had been the first time she had left Amy alone with their ship. A few hours later, Bellows wandered into the warehouse. She was glowing. Melty and Amy gave her an amused look as she came over.

"Afternoon ladies. How was the salvaging while I was gone?" she greeted them, and Amy handed her the inventory list. Bellows glanced over it, and her eyes widened. "I'm impressed. Plenty of work for my husband. Shame, I was hoping to keep him home for the next couple days."

"Where is Pinion?" Melty asked, and Bellows's eyes shifted over to Amy.

"Went to see Ledo to check on how he's settling. Have you two had the opportunity to see him?" Bellows inquired, and Melty glanced at Amy for the proper response.

"Yes," was her simple, neutral reply. Bellows pursed her lips as she eyed Amy critically. Amy knew Bellows could easily see into her soul. She was the only one who truly understand her and her quirks. She didn't say anything, though, before nodding. Amy knew she would be questioned later, but she was trying to procrastinate these conversations as much as she could. After Bellows had gone over the inventory, Melty left them and Amy helped Bellows organize the inventory.

"So how was your honeymoon?" Amy asked her as she dragged a machine that reminded her of a washing machine. She hadn't seen one of these in a while, but they were pretty good for parts and for Pinion to study, even if they weren't usable. The technology was inefficient in use of water and electricity. Too much for this ship.

"As phenomenal as you can possibly imagine," she answered vaguely, and Amy gave her a look.

"I don't know, Bellows, I can imagine a lot," Amy teased, and Bellows scrunched her nose in distaste.

"If you're up for talking, let's talk about Ledo. Give me the thorough answer. Then I'll reward you with some details," she bargained, and Amy sighed. She needed to confide in somebody. Melty wouldn't understand her struggle. She thought anything that was complicated wasn't worth it. Bellows wouldn't understand, but at least she would tell her what she needed to hear realistically. Amy bit her lip, wondering if she could get out of it before caving.

"Bellows, he came over last night. I thought I could keep up a front, but he kissed me and I immediately melted into putty into his hands. It was the most beautiful kiss I could imagine, and I wasn't prepared for it at all. I'm trying not to fall back in love with him, but I think it's too late," Amy confessed, groaning as she placed her head in her hands. Bellows didn't seem surprised, though.

"I'm not surprised about you falling back in love with him. I have always been under the impression fate brought you two together and no amount of time or distance would tear you apart. However, I can see your concern. My advice? You're giving him too much control over the relationship. Based off of what you've told me and my understanding of a person in love, you cannot simply refuse to be in love. You will only fall that much more in love and he will have the upper hand. Instead, my advice for you is to be in love with him, desire him, while also making him fall hopelessly in love with you. You need to make it so not only will he not want to leave, but he can't possibly imagine leaving you," Bellows explained, and Amy contemplated her words.

"How would you suggest I do this?" Amy asked, and Bellows grinned.

"Give him pieces of the pie but never access to the whole pie. Seduce him, make it so he comes begging you and promising to never leave you ever," she continued, and Amy felt inspired. If she could make Ledo at her mercy, she would be the one in control. She felt warm on the inside. She could do this. Ledo wouldn't know what was coming.

***Meanwhile***

Ledo was sitting on the side of Gargantia carving another flute when Pinion approached him.

"Hey Ledo. I'm not surprised to find you out here. Melty ran into me and gave me a real earful for giving you directions to the ship. Things didn't go so well with Amy?" Pinion inquired, and Ledo grimaced.

"She's being so confusing," Ledo sighed, and Pinion took a seat next to him, chuckling to himself.

"All humans are confusing. I'm sure she was just as confused as to why you left," Pinion told him, and Ledo jerked up, glancing at him.

"I left to save the world. Not to leave her," Ledo protested, but Pinion didn't met his gaze, looking off into the horizon.

"No, you left her to save the world," Pinion corrected him.

"Those are the same things. I didn't do it to leave her. I didn't want to leave her. But I have a job to do," Ledo exclaimed, and Pinion shrugged.

"Ledo, the great warrior of the Galatic Alliance, continuing his mission as mindless soldier even once he escapes it," Pinion riled him up, and Ledo felt heat rising in his being.

"This is not some thoughtless mission. These creatures are dangerous. My life is dedicated to protecting humanity," Ledo growled, and Pinion shook his head. Ledo couldn't understand what he couldn't comprehend about this.

"Your life was dedicated to the Galatic Alliance and their mission. I had a life mission once, too. My brother was killed by the whalesquid. I wanted them to pay. I wanted them to all die. I let this hate consume me until I wanted nothing else in the world. That is, until I found love. It sounds cheesy. I feel cheesy saying it. But if you truly love someone, you learn to change certain things about yourself, the things that stand on the way. My hate was keeping me from being with Bellows. As soon as I let it go, my world became a much happier place. You're on earth now, Ledo. This is the place of new beginnings. It has a history of fresh starts. Amy cares about you, Ledo. She loves you. But you told her that something was worth more than her in your life. She feels betrayed, like her love wasn't good enough for you," Pinion explained. Ledo's eyes widened with horror and his heart ached. _Amy loves him._

"I have been doing this for her," Ledo stammered, his mouth moving despite his jumbled thoughts.

"Ledo, humans only get so many years of existence. My advice for you, choose to spend your best ones with care. Amy is not going to settle for a part of a life with you. She wants to spend her limited time on this planet with you. Anyways, enough brooding over the future. We got somewhere to be," Pinion broke off, patting Ledo on the knee before rising to his feet. Ledo was confused and his thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"What do you mean?" Ledo asked, confused, and Pinion smiled.

"It's ladies' night at the pub, and I know you'll enjoy it."


	6. Here's to Us

*** Note ***

Here's some more steamy nonsense between Ledo and Amy. I was rewatching the series and watched Amy's dancing scene. You cannot watch that scene and not go crazy with shipping. So that is what this chapter is based off. Next chapter will include some lemony nonsense and some sexual education for Ledo. Enjoy!

*** Chapter 6 ***

As Amy stared at herself in the mirror, she both feared and desired Ledo showing up at the bar tonight. Bellows had mentioned that Pinion was probably going to invite him. Many were familiar with this being the night that the four of them would all show up for drinks. This was usually accompanied by a very drunken performance of either a song, dance, or both. The pub was packed on these nights. Melty usually ended up heading home with somebody while Amy fought off potential suitors, much to Ridget and Bellow's dismay. Amy couldn't help but remember, with a smirk, the look in Ledo's eyes when he asked her to dance for him. Until that moment, Amy was sure his feelings were platonic.

Recalling the memory caused heat to rise in her core. She wanted to see that look in his eyes once again. She wanted him to be at her mercy. These thoughts were unlike her, at least the her that had existed three years ago. But now she needed to do this for her own sake. She had dressed with his attendance and her end goal in mind. She was a shorter, layered skirt that matched her revealing pink top. The top consisted of a built in bra with a sheer material over top of it. Bellows had given to her after she had grown out of it. It was her steamiest top by far, though she had never actually worn it out in public. Melty was currently finishing up her hair. She didn't say much as she worked, braiding in flowers and twisting the rest around hot rollers. When she finished, Amy admired herself in the mirror. She looked hot. She couldn't help but notice the speeding up of her heartbeat when she thought about what Ledo would think.

"Amy, before we go," Melty finally spoke, and Amy glanced at her with a questioning look. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I know you still love Ledo, and I know Ledo still loves you. However, I just don't want you to put too much into the relationship to have him leave you again. I hope he won't, with all my heart I hope he won't, but I hope you understand my hesitance. I will always be here for you, no matter what. If you ask me to, I will treat Ledo with indifference, but I don't trust him."

Amy's eyes widened at her friend's words. They were unexpectedly heartfelt coming from Melty. It made Amy felt warm with appreciation for her friend. She grabbed Melty's hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Melty. I am trying to be careful. I plan to avoid heartbreak all costs. I have my reserves, but you are right, I am in love with him all over again. My mind is skeptical, but my heart feels like he never left. It's a mess, but I'm going all I can to stay in control. My only plan right now is to stay ahead of him. Make sure he falls for me as hard as I'm falling for him," she explained, and Melty smiled.

"I'm glad. Let's go show Ledo what he's been missing," she urged, and Amy nodded in agreement. They made their way to the pub where they met up with Ridget and Bellows. They took their seats at their usual table and were served their usual drinks immediately by Anita. The pub was beginning to fill up, but as Amy glanced around, she saw no Pinion or Ledo. She met Bellows' eyes, who gave her a reassuring smile. Ridget raised her glass and the rest of them followed suit.

"Here's to us," she toasted, and they all cheered, tapping their glasses and taking long sips. Amy found herself near chugging her glass in her nervousness. She scolded herself as she glanced down at the bottom of her glass. She needed to practice some moderation if she wanted to keep in control. A little bit of alcohol would help her loosen up. A lot would turn her into a fool. She didn't decline the next glass from Anita, though. She only downed about half of it, though, when she felt her body tingling. She glanced around and noticed a familiar white haired young man entering the pub next to Pinion. His eyes skated over the crowd until they came to rest on her. He flushed when he met her eyes, but their connection was broken by Pinion pulling him over to his table. Amy blushed and looked down at her drink. She took another big gulp and prayed to the stars that she would be strong enough.

Ledo, on the other hand, was struggling to gain control of his spinning mind. Amy looked absolutely gorgeous. She was positively stunning in that shirt that left little to imagine, and it reminded him of the night of the festival, when she danced on stage. It was one hell of a dance and near impossible to get out of his head. He wondered if she was planning on dancing again tonight. He hoped not, or he would surely be unable to maintain control of his body. He had to keep his mind from drifting into impure thoughts, especially in public. Pinion had allowed him to borrow a pair of pants and a short, but it still wouldn't be much help hiding the rising in his pants. He was grateful when Pinion brought him over to a table, and they took a seat. He was near immediately handed a drink which he quickly chugged down, ignoring the burning in his throat.

"Why is it called ladies' night?" Ledo asked Pinion, glancing around at the majority male crowd. There were several groups of females scattered, but they were severely outnumbered. Pinion grinned and tipped his glass in the direction of Amy's table.

"Because of those guys. Every week on this day, the four of them come here. They drink, they party, and it's a whole lot of fun. Usually it'll end up with some sort of performance, which really gets everyone going. Then some guy with come on stage and try to woo Amy with a song and it's all downhill from there," Pinion sighed, and Ledo's eyes flashed at Pinion's words. " _Trying to woo Amy"? Did she have men interested in her?_ Ledo's fists clenched as his insides became hot, and he stared at her. He had very few run-ins with this emotion. Jealousy. It was always when it came to Amy. When he thought about other men ending up with her, it made him angry to his core. The fact that men had been pursuing her while he had been gone really riled him up.

He knew that it was unfair for him to expect her to wait for him, though he was glad she had, and he wasn't planning on wasting the second chance that life was offering him. He continued downing drinks and though he tried to avoid it, he often found himself glancing at Amy's table. Whenever he caught someone else's eyes on her, his grip would tighten on his glass, and he would grit his teeth. Amy seemed to be oblivious of their stares, though, as she talked and laughed with her friends. He hoped that soon she would feel that comfortable with him once again, that she would be laughing with him, and that those other men would look at him with jealousy in their eyes because she was his and his alone.

He hadn't noticed how late it had gotten until the lights dimmed and some spotlights lit up the stage. The crowd cheered, and he immediately perked up, glancing towards Amy. Her table hadn't moved, though, and another group of ladies found their way to the stage. Music began to play, and they danced. Ledo watched them for a few moments but was not too impressed. Their dancing was meaningless and obviously the product of too much alcohol. They had nothing on Amy, whose every coordinated move was filled with purpose, beauty. The rest of the crowd didn't seem to mind it, though, as they whistled and cheered.

Ledo glanced towards Amy and was met with her eyes. She was obviously gauging his reaction. He gave a slight bob of his head, motioning towards the stage, asking her to go up there. The alcohol had dulled his reasoning. He wanted to see her, needed to see her. Her eyes glinted, and she nodded at Bellows. As soon as the other girls finished, Amy's entire table rose. Ledo sat forward in his chair anxiously as they made their way towards the stage. This is the moment he was waiting for. He wasn't disappointed.

Amy hadn't gone this far out with one of her dances in a long while. She allowed it flow through her, move her. She knew Ledo's eyes were on her, and she spoke to him and him alone with every swing of her hips. She remembered the kiss, the all-consuming kiss, and the feeling of his hands on her body. Her body felt hot, and she channeled that desire into her movement, the fire to her step. She was lost in it until the music drifted off. She could have danced for him forever.

Ledo was mesmerized by her body. She never once glanced at him, but he knew. He knew this dance was for him. He was brought back to the memory of three years ago, but there was something more to this dance. He had the desire to join her on stage, the move against her, with her. She spoke to him, called to him, and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He had never had such lustful feelings. He wanted her, needed her. He had never desired anything so much in his life. When the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped, but Ledo rose to his feet. Amy's eyes met his and hers reflected similar thoughts.

She stepped off the stage and began making her way through the crowd towards him while he moved to meet her. He needed to touch her, to kiss her. They were only a several feet away from each other when somebody stepped between them. A boy. Ledo didn't recognize him, but he broke their eye contact as Amy looked at him in surprise. He was obviously drunk, leaning closer to Amy than Ledo would have liked. Ledo could overhear every word he said.

"Hey Amy. That was one hell of a performance. I was worried when Ledo got back you'd go running into his arms, but rumor has him you've been cold to him so I thought I might still have a chance," he began but didn't get to finish when Ledo stepped in. Hot jealousy was coursing through him as he grabbed the guy by the shoulder and pulled him away from Amy.

"No, you don't," Ledo growled, and Amy eyed him in surprise. The young man gaped at Ledo before nodding and disappearing into the crowd. Ledo looked back at Amy, cooling down immediately once he met her eyes.

"I didn't take you for the jealous type," Amy breathed, and Ledo stepped towards her, pulling her against him.

"You have no idea the things I would do for you," he assured her, and she gasped. His eyes immediately glanced down at her lips, and he leaned towards her to kiss her. She held her hand up, though, pressing a finger to his lips. They couldn't start that here. Not in public. She could lose control. She intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him behind her out of the pub. She dashed down a few hallways before they were left alone. They could still hear the chatter of the pub, but it was background noise behind the soft sounds of their breathing. Ledo leaned in to kiss her, but she held her hands up to stop him.

"Talk to me," she murmured, her eyes darkening as she leaned back against the wall.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, unsure of how to respond to her words.

"Tell me what you want to do," she begged, and he leaned towards her. He propped his elbows on either side of her head and his body was inches from hers.

"Amy, I want to touch you. I want to love you. I want to make love to you. I want to give you the world. I want your toes to curl and your eyes to roll back into your skull at my touch. I want you to cry out my name as you are immersed into a world of pleasure," he whispered, his breath swirling around her. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes and biting on her bottom lip. She arched her body out as she squirmed at his words. He didn't know what was going on in her head, but he wanted to be a part of it. He was happy he had spent some of his free time today reading up on some materials in the library, like some of Dr. Oldham's steamy romance novels. His words seemed to have quite an effect on her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth. He groaned and his hands moved toward her as a reflex. She drew away and shook her head.

"No, don't touch me," she breathed, and he resisted, his hand clenched into fists above her. She leaned forward and kissed him softly once again. She felt in control, and she knew her touches were driving Ledo up the wall. He was in charge last time they kissed, so now it was her turn. It was more difficult than she expected it to be. Every time she felt like she was about to be overwhelmed, she drew away and lightened the kisses. It seemed she could manage to handle Ledo's lips carefully as long as his hands weren't involved. He breathed her name softly between kisses, and her resolve wavered. She leaned into him, pressing her body against his as she deepened the kiss and twisting her fingers into his hair. He pinned her against the wall and slipped his knee in-between her legs.

"Touch me, Ledo," she begged, grinding her hips against his leg. His hands ran down the wall before cradling her face. He tilted her head back, and she moaned as she lost control. She wanted him, all of him. Her core was hot, aching. He tilted her chin up farther, exposing her neck as his lips trailed down it. Every touch drove him wild, and he felt as though he had could not get close enough to her. He sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck right behind her ear, and she moaned once again, arcing her body against his. He loved that sound. He loved that feeling. He loved her.

"Amy, Melty wanted to know if you wanted to—" Bellows interrupted them, pausing when she took in their position. Ledo pulled away, embarrassed, while Amy blushed, stepping around him towards Bellows.

"Sorry, yes, I'll join you in a second," Amy assured her, and they were left alone. Ledo came up behind her, and she turned around, kissing him once more before disappearing down the hallway towards the pub. Ledo debated following her, but he needed to do research before he took things farther. He couldn't keep a clear head around her and was afraid he would screw things up. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He was going to talk to Pinion tomorrow. He needed advice from a human, not just some book.


	7. The Art of Seduction (Lemony)

*** Note ***

First off, thanks to all my readers who have stuck around this long! I'm so sorry for taking so long to get an update published! I've been hoping to have lots of time to sit down and write, but it's been more or less the opposite. I haven't really published much for any of my fanfics that I've been writing. I have lots of ideas but typing them out has been a chore. Thanks for all the beautiful reviews! This is one of my favorite fics, and I really want it to be the best that it can be. **Thanks you so much to my beta reader, DreamingCompanion!** I enjoy working with you and you've done an awesome job. Just as an FYI, I have created a publishing schedule for all my fics to make sure I update them regularly. The full schedule is available on my profile, but **this fic will be updated every 2** **nd** **and 4** **th** **Friday of the month**. Anyways, this chapter is a bit lemony, Amy is going to unveil some of her skills and Ledo is going to need a bit of sexual education… Enjoy

*** Chapter 7 ***

Amy was distant for the rest of the night. She had lost control, but instead of disappointment flashing through her, she felt elated. He was under her spell. She smiled as his words echoed in her mind. She still couldn't believe those were his words. They were uncharacteristic of Ledo, but they were still beautiful, sexy and alluring. Amy was aroused, but she was unfamiliar with this feeling. Love was a long lost friend, and heartbreak had been her constant companion for years. However, this primal desire was so new, so refreshing, so impassioning. Bellows and the other girls kept giving her looks, but she remained trapped within her thoughts with a smug grin and twinkle in her eye. Meanwhile, Ledo made his way back to Chamber who inquired about his recent activities.

"Have you made progress with Amy?" Chamber asked, and Ledo shrugged, laying back on his mattress and staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He liked when Amy was in charge. It drove him wild, but at least he knew everything was happening when and how she wanted it. He wanted to please her, to make her happy, to make up for what he had done. He didn't want to ever leave her again. The way she made him feel was captivating, and made him yearn for more. He couldn't understand how people could desire anything else in life than the love and embrace of another.

"It's a slow process but worth it," Ledo answered him after a few moments. His heart was just beginning to calm down. If Bellows hadn't interrupted them, would he have remembered the rest of the world existed? Or would he have lost himself completely in Amy, in a random hallway on the Gargantia? That was hardly worthy of his goddess. He was familiar that girls appreciated romance. Hell, he wanted romance. Ledo wanted her to look at him with admiration, affection and love. He wanted to be the only man she ever loved, the man she grew old with, the one who she wanted to share everything with.

"I know she is an ideal specimen, but would it be more convenient to perhaps pick a different reproduction partner?" Chamber inquired, and Ledo tensed at the thought. Another girl besides Amy? There was no one else. He felt fire in his core at the inconceivable thought of abandoning her for someone else. Ever since the first time he had kidnapped her on the ship, he only had eyes for hers. She was his first companion on this world, and he wanted her to be his last.

"No, Chamber. Don't ever suggest that again. It's Amy or nobody," Ledo growled at the caliber, who quickly apologized. Ledo couldn't stay angry with Chamber very long, however. It was a great intelligence system.

Ledo had this odd feeling he would never comprehend the complexities of humankind. Every aspect of his being desired Amy, and he could not fathom possessing this connection with anyone else. Sleep soon came over him, and he could hardly wait for what tomorrow would bring.

Amy woke with an idea. A beautiful, wonderful and terrible idea. It was the product of a rather steamy dream she had the night before involving a particular white haired space man and from it, she devised a plan. Tonight she would show Ledo another snippet of what he had been missing out on. It was a piece of an irresistibly addictive pie that was sure to keep him from leaving the Gargantia.

Her first step was picking out the right outfit.

She needed something sexy and arousing. She needed Bellows.

She checked the time and remembered she still had to make breakfast for Bebel, who would be waking up anytime now. She rushed out to begin the preparation. It felt as if the breath of life has been breathed back into her.

Bebel noticed this as he rolled himself out of his bedroom. He smiled to himself. He was worried about the potential negative consequences of inviting Ledo back into their lives, but he hadn't seen his sister this animated in years. He wondered if he should ask her about it, but he soon realized that she probably vented everything to Bellows and Melty already. He certainly didn't want to know the grimy details of her relationship with Ledo either. Once she was ready to make it official, she would tell him. Until then, he'd let her continue to enjoy her secretive life up in the clouds.

"How was the bar last night?" he inquired, and she shrugged, setting the plate of food in front of him.

"Oh, the usual mostly," she recounted vaguely, sitting down and shoveling food into her mouth. He couldn't help but note her odd behavior. Before he could ask, there was a knock at the door. Amy glanced back in anticipation and tried, very badly, to hide her disappointment when Melty's face appeared behind the door.

"Morning you two! Bebel, I have to talk Amy for a minute but then I'll walk with you to school," Melty said walking through the door.

"Sure! I'll be waiting." Bebel smiled. Amy motioned for Melty to follow her into her bedroom. Once Amy closed the curtain for privacy, Melty began.

"Hey, so I didn't get a chance to ask you last night, what happened with you and Ledo?"

Amy couldn't help the blush that crept up into her cheeks. She didn't mind divulging the details to Bellows about her excursion, which she planned on doing later, but she was reluctant based off Melty's potentially negative reaction. But Melty's eyes look open and curious...

"Well, the dance was everything I wanted it to be. He became putty in my hands. Things got pretty steamy outside in the hallway. If Bellows hadn't interrupted us… well, it's difficult to say. I'm still keeping my heart locked down, though. In any case, phase one is complete. Phase two I'll be enacting tonight." Amy grinned, and Melty's eyes widened.

"What's phase two?"

"The next piece of the pie. Remember that video you, me and Bellows watched on the system commandeered from Pinion?"

"Yes, kinky Amy makes an appearance! Where are you getting a sausage that big?" Melty exclaimed, and Amy squeaked in surprise before laughing.

"Oh my god, not that part. Before that," Amy clarified in a hushed tone, and the realization hit Melty as she blushed.

"Right, that makes a lot more sense. You're going to give him a blow job," Melty termed it, and Amy looked surprised but nodded.

"Sure, a blow job. Is that what it's called?"

"Yeah, that's what it's called. I can tell you need a touch up. I'll be back over after I drop Bebel off at school with the necessary supplies and I'll bring Bellows," she assured Amy, before leaving her alone to get Bebel.

Amy was appreciative of her friends. They had made her sexual education a priority, even when she was still in the aftermath of the space man. Bellows tried to give her a run down on pleasing herself, but she just couldn't do it without thinking of Ledo, which just made her chest ache. Now that Ledo was back, she would use this opportunity to experience all the pleasures she had spent the past several years missing out on.

***Meanwhile***

Ledo was wondering if he should go see Amy or not. He wanted to see her to continue what they had started last night. He wanted to take her out on a date. He wanted to give into the primal urges that threatened to overtake him. Ledo wanted many things, but he wanted her to want them also. He needed her to know that he respected her wishes, whatever they may be. He needed her to know he wouldn't leave her again. He decided to go see her and ask her on a date, when Pinion saw him pacing.

"Ledo! How'd last night go?" Pinion asked, and Ledo struggled for an answer.

"Ergh, well… I think we're making progress," he finally stammered, and Pinion smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. Bellows and I are both rooting for you," he assured Ledo, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling the confused younger man with him as he walked. "I have a present for you. Bellows mentioned some steamy things were happening last night between the two of you. I realized you didn't really have a mentor to help you out. Now, I don't know how much you know about sex, but it's an overall an enjoyable experience and good for much more than making babies. These are for you and Amy to put off the baby making process until the time is right."

Pinion brought him to a more secluded area before pulling out a string of packets. Ledo eyed them in confusion but took them from Pinion.

"Amy will know how to use them, don't worry. They're called condoms. Back in the olden days, doctors had to come up with medicinal options for girls to avoid pregnancy, but it turns out these were cheaper, more reliable and more efficient to make once we discovered the technology. That was long before my time, though. Nowadays I just embrace their existence to give Bellows and I time to settle down before deciding to have kids," Pinion explained, and Ledo nodded his head slowly, not quite understanding. The process of reproduction seemed to be a lot less productive if it was not used for making babies. He was about to inquire as to why, but then just decided he would probably figure it out eventually, or ask Amy. His thoughts drifted back to Amy, and he desired to see her. Pinion got distracted for a moment by one of his crew, and Ledo used to opportunity to slip away. He was down the hallway from her place when laughter echoed out of the open doorway.

"This is so ridiculous, Melty," Amy protested, and Ledo paused just outside the doorway out of view. She had visitors with her. He sighed and stood there quietly, just listening to her sweet laughter and imagining her face. Ledo leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He longed to make her laugh like that. He wanted to experience her joy. Maybe he should give her a gift as an expression of his affection? He was familiar with the concept as it was a common practice amongst the romances he had read. What was a gift worthy of Amy? He decided to spend some time in the market looking for something that looked fitting, and he would present it to her, along with his offer tomorrow.

Amy listened intently as Bellows and Melty shared their sexual experiences in detail. She felt silly for being the most inexperienced of her friend group, but she knew Ledo was at the same level, if not lower than she was. They spared no element of what the fingers and tongue should be doing throughout the entire venture. Amy was then told to demonstrate the technique on a banana. She was a dark shade of red as the other girls eyed her critically and made comments about her technique.

"Is he really going to be this big?" Amy asked, biting off the end of the banana and making Bellows wince.

"Well, they can range in lengths and widths. The average is about this big," Melty spread her hands a distance apart, "but they can be smaller or bigger depending."

"What if… what if he doesn't fit?" Amy asked in a whispered tone, and Melty burst out in laughter.

"He's going to fit. Don't worry about his size so much. Size has nothing on his technique. If he's good with his hands, his mouth, and at gaging your reactions, he'll be a pristine lover no matter how big or small his dick is," Melty explained, and Amy nodded.

Bebel returned soon after, and the three quickly changed the conversation. Once the sun had set and he left to meet Dr. Oldham for a stargazing session, the girls began to get Amy ready. Bellows had brought over thigh high socks and a tight fitting halter top. Amy changed into those items along with one of her miniskirts and sexier underwear. Melty suggested pulling her hair back to keep it out of the way. Finally, just as the rest of the ship has winded down, Amy was ready to head out to meet Ledo.

"Oh, wait, we forgot to mention what happens when he comes. You'll be giving a choice to swallow it or spit. There's nothing wrong with swallowing it, though the taste and texture might be too strange your first time. Just be careful not to make a mess with it. It can stain like a bitch," Melty warned, and Bellows nodded. Amy nodded slowly, unsure of which she would do in the moment. She wondered if Ledo understand the actions of that part of the body or if he would be terribly frightened at whichever option she chose. She was about to find out in any case.

Prepare yourself, Ledo, I'm on my way.

Ledo woke up to two voices, and the sound of struggling.

"Let me down you stupid robot," Amy demanded.

"Your actions are suspicious, Amy. Have you come to assassinate Ensign Ledo?" Chamber asked, and Ledo opened his eyes, glancing over at the two of them. It was dark, but in the light of Chamber, he could make out Amy dangling from its hand. She was wearing thigh high socks, a mini skirt, and tight top that showed off a significant portion of her midriff. Ledo noted she looked incredibly sexy. Whatever brought her here wearing that, he was at her mercy.

"Damn it Chamber, I'm not here to assassinate him, I'm here to seduce him," she cursed and swatted at its hand holding her. Ledo sat up.

"I don't understand what that word refers to," Chamber informed her.

"You can let her go, Chamber," Ledo affirmed, and they both glanced towards him.

"I would advise against it, sir. All signs point to nefarious intentions," Chamber cautioned, and Amy sighed in defeat.

"Seduction is one of the reproduction rituals," she simplified, blushing. Chamber paused before lowering her to the ground.

"My apologies, Ms. Amy. I shall give the two of you privacy," it told her and shut down. Amy stood there for a few moments, wondering if she should continue or if she should go. Ledo watched her in bemused interest. She decided there was no backing down at this point. She climbed up the ladder to where he was. He remained immobile as she straddled his waist and placed her hands on his chest.

"Now wouldn't this have been a nice way to wake up?" she mused, leaning down to capture his lips with hers. It wouldn't have mattered either way to Ledo, he still had a painful erection bulging in his boxers at her current position. His hands grabbed her waist, grinding her against his hips, and with it, his throbbing member. She moaned deliciously before she quickly reached down and grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head. "No, I'm in charge this time."

"I have condoms," he muttered against her lips, and she smiled, shaking her head.

"You won't need them," she began. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be so quickly interested in reproducing. Pinion made it sound like that would be much farther down the road. Ledo hadn't even had a chance to practice yet. He didn't know what he thought about being a father so soon. He tensed underneath her as his mind wandered, and she began kissing along his jaw. "We won't be having sex tonight."

He was even more confused, but he definitely wasn't going to stop her as her hands ran down his chest, tracing over his muscles. Every touch sent his head spinning. One of her hands slipped into his boxers and around his erection. He went to protest but the words disappeared as he moaned from the friction her hand caused. Their tongues mingled as Amy's hand pumped his shaft, pausing every couple strokes to run her thumb along the head of his shaft and causing him to squirm beneath her. She moved her lips from his jaw down his neck. Ledo's breathing was ragged, and she smiled to herself at the periodic moans that escaped his lips.

He was hers.

Amy trailed down his chest and he glanced down at her as she got closer to his shaft, still pumping slowing. She locked eyes with him and smiled as she paused above his throbbing dick.

"Amy, what are you –" he was cut off as she took him into her mouth, her eyes never leaving his. Ledo's hips bucked reflexively and his shaft hit the back of her throat. Amy gagged but held back the contents of her stomach. She was not about to ruin this moment because of a weak stomach, especially not when he was at her mercy. She began to move her mouth up and down his shaft, tracing the pulsing veins with her tongue. With her now free hand, she lightly squeezed his ballsack. She could tell he was getting closer by the louder his moans got and thrusting of his hips.

She hummed as she slid him in and out of her mouth once more and flicked her tongue against the sensitive spot at the base of the shaft's head. This combination sent him over the edge with a wild moan and hot cum shot against the back of her throat. Amy made the split second decision to swallow his load. Her stomach began to churn at the invasion of the foreign substance, but she kept it down. When he came down from his orgasm, she released his shaft with a moist pop and sat up. He stared at her in adoration and her lips twitched up at the corners. This was the exact look she wanted to see from him.

"Amy, where did you learn how to do that?" Ledo asked breathlessly, and she smiled, shrugging.

"A girl has her ways. Now I have to head back before Bebel gets home. See you tomorrow, Ledo," she told him. She leaned down to give him a quick kiss before leaving him. He could taste his saltiness on her lips.

Once Amy was gone, he covered himself once again with his boxers and relished in the previous experience. He didn't exactly understand what that was, but it was beautiful. He wouldn't mind experiencing that again. The pleasure had been blinding. If that had been just her mouth, he couldn't imagine what she could do with the rest of her body. His body already ached for hers once more. It wasn't fair for the pleasure to be one sided, though. Ledo wanted to make her feel like she had made him feel. Tomorrow he would do research into how to please a woman. There had to be some equivalent for women, right? He fell asleep with Amy on his mind and in his dreams...

Amy was satisfied with herself as she made her way back to her room. Her first time giving a blow job, and the results were better than anticipated. Bellows and Melty would be proud of her. She would invite them over for lunch tomorrow and tell them about the experience. Her training session performances were subpar, but if her test run on Ledo was anything less than ideal, he didn't let on. Not that he would have anything to compare it to anyways. She felt a little dirty having completed the task and then immediately left him. She was just too afraid of the romantic stuff that came afterwards. The spooning, the gentle caresses, the fleeting words and meaningless lover's promises. She wanted to experience these things, but she was wary of Ledo still. If he pulled her in farther than she could get out and if left again after that, she didn't think she would be able to recover. How many times could one heart break? As she crawled into bed, she shook the feeling that their love was temporary.

"Er… Pinion, I need help," Ledo began, hesitating to elaborate. He had been nervous about this conversation all morning. Thinking and rethinking how to approach the subject in his head.

"What's up, Ledo," Pinion asked, glancing up from his machine.

"Well, uh… Amy visited me last night and did this thing, with her mouth, it was amazing," Ledo struggled to explain, and Pinion put his hand up to stop him from continuing.

"Stop there, Ledo. I view Amy as a younger sister. I am mortified to hear about what she did to you with her mouth, my imagination is already running wild. What is it you need?" Pinion interrupted him, and Ledo blushed.

"Uh… well… I'd like to return the favor."


	8. Pain and Pleasure (Lemony)

*** Note ***

Alright. The two of them have finally started to let loose and free some of sexual tension bubbling between them. Again, thanks **DreamingCompanion** for being my beta reader! You are really amazing. She was editing as I was writing to make sure it got done. **Next chapter will be posted April 8th** , we'll be moving more in the direction of plot and vanilla romance. I'm think of diving back into canon material (cue Striker?). We'll see. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

*** Chapter 8 ***

Pinion's eyes widened at Ledo's request. He was simultaneously surprised and proud of the boy. He wrapped his arm around him and led him towards his private quarters. Ledo was confused by the whole situation but trusted Pinion to know what he was doing.

"Listen Ledo, I'm going to give these to you with the expectation that you do not lose or break them. This is the utmost trust a man can give his fellow man," Pinion told him, handing him a box. Ledo opened it to see an array of various disks. He looked up at Pinion with an eyebrow raised. He couldn't comprehend how in the world this was supposed to help him with his issues…

"What are they?"

"They're storage discs from way back in the past. They contain on them videos of just what you need for a sexual education. If you need a player, Dr. Oldham should have an extra one lying around somewhere. Make sure to return them once you're done. Maybe Chamber can, like, copy them or something so you can have your own discs," Pinion explained, and Ledo nodded. Maybe he would once he figured out what the heck Pinion was talking about. He left and made his way over to Dr. Oldman's quarters. He was half hoping to run into Amy for the purpose of seeing her, but the other half wanted her not to suspect what was in his box.

Amy woke up proud of herself. She needed to find Bellows and Melty and tell them all about it. She prepared breakfast for Bebel and was about to head over to Melty's, but when she opened the door, Melty and Bellows were already standing there. Their eyes widened and she grabbed their hands, dragging them into her bedroom.

"So?" Bellows inquired in a hushed tone once they were alone. They talked in whispers to be sure not to wake up Bebel.

"Well, I showed up at night, but didn't get to surprise him." Amy admitted, blushing at the memory.

"What happened?"

"Chamber thought I was there to assassinate Ledo and intervened, waking Ledo up. He eventually let me go, but I didn't have the pleasure of seeing Ledo's surprise. I was so mortified, though, explaining what I was doing to Chamber. I almost left, but Ledo looks so cute with his hair a mess in just his boxers," Amy trailed off as she recalled the experience vividly. His eyes were droopy from sleep, that is, until she crawled over top of him. Then everything was standing at attention. It didn't require much work on his part to get him erect, he was pretty hard by the time she straddled him.

"How did it go? Did he finish? Did you swallow or spit?" Melty asked excitedly, punching Amy's arm to bring her back down to earth.

"He finished, of course, I learned from the best," Amy scoffed, and the other two girls smiled. "And I swallowed. It seemed like the easiest thing to do at the time."

"Like a champ. Good for you. What'd Ledo say afterwards?" Bellows congratulated her.

"He asked me where I learned it. I just told him a girl has her ways and left. His face was amazing, the sounds he made, he was completely at my mercy," Amy sighed in satisfaction at the memory.

"He's probably thinking of ways to return the favor right now," Bellows suggested, and Amy blushed. Would he attempt to pleasure her? The thought made her hot.

"Do you think he even knows how to do anything?" Melty asked, her voice light with humor.

"Oh, I'm sure he knows a thing or two. I mean, he had condoms for goodness' sake. I wonder who gave them to him," Amy mused, glancing over at Bellows.

"Pinion and I are just looking out for the two of you," she defended, grinning. Amy rolled her eyes, but inside she was grateful. The fact that Ledo had suggested condoms implied he wanted more than just to reproduce with her. He needed someone to look out for him, and while Pinion was not the most ideal choice, he did truly care about Ledo and her so he would strive to make the best choice for both of them.

The girls were soon silenced as Bebel woke up, and they ate breakfast together. Melty walked Bebel to his class while Amy and Bellows decided to head to the office to finish up some paperwork for the salvage business. She wondered if she should visit Ledo or leave the ball in his court. She decided the latter of the two, though she desperately hoped he would contact her soon.

Ledo was utterly mortified. Several minutes in, he had lunged for the digital player to shut it off. The horrible noises echoed throughout their warehouse even after the visuals had ceased. Chamber had inquired about what was happening on the screen as he was confused on the purpose of such a ritual in the purpose of reproduction.

"Chamber… it's difficult to explain, but some parts of intercourse are not done for the purpose of reproduction. Some are done simply for pleasure, though I question the pleasure in that particular activity. Sure, it might not have a particular purpose, but it's done in the same way that people made different sorts of food to taste good. A similar, less tasty food with more nutritional value may be consumed, but for pleasure's sake, they've learned to prepare food that is nice to the taste buds," Ledo attempted to explain, though he felt he was falling short of robot logic.

"Then, Ensign, wouldn't that activity be comparable to when humans eat spicy food? It registers as pain on one's taste buds, but people enjoy eating it still," Chamber theorized, and Ledo glanced at the caliber in surprise as the realization hits him.

"Perhaps you're right, Chamber," he agreed, though he still had no desire to participate in it. What if this is what Amy was interested in? Would he be able to do? He gulped. Ledo was suddenly questioning Pinion's expertise.

Poor Bellows...

Dr. Oldham had encouraged him to come back for a more scientific lessons when he went to pick up the player. He might have to take him up on that.

With a deep breath, Ledo placed the disc back in the box and grabbed up everything, heading back to Dr. Oldham. The doctor was sitting behind his desk, flipping through some books and scribbling notes. He glanced up at Ledo's arrival and smiled.

"Hey Ledo! I figured you'd be making your way back here. Pinion's educational materials not everything you want them to be?" he asked, his eyes containing a glint of amusement.

"Yes, well, I think I'd prefer the scientific side of things," Ledo stammered, and the doctor nodded. He took the player from Ledo and motioned for him to have a seat. He began rummaging through some of his materials before exclaiming that he found whatever he was looking for. He placed a poster on an easel in front of Ledo and grabbed a pointer. Ledo recognized it as the male and female reproductive organs. "I give most young boys and girls a seminar on this sort of thing. Since you're older and I won't be giving the next one for a few weeks, I'll be doing an impromptu session. All right, so how advanced is your knowledge currently?"

Ledo blushed under the doctor's completely professional gaze. "Er… well… let's just assume I know nothing except the one on the left is male and the one on the left is female."

"Alright, that's step one. Don't feel bad, some people don't even know that! Now, I don't know how much exploration you did with you own body but…" The two of them set for several hours discussing the different parts of the human body in relation to reproduction and where the most sensitive nerve endings were.

After _the talk_ , Ledo felt a lot more assured of himself. Dr. Oldham pointed him to some of the discs he referred to as "more mild", so Ledo asked for the player back and made his way back to his hanger.

"You've seemed to have forgotten to return those items," Chamber noted, but Ledo ignored him as he began setting things up.

"I have been since educated and led in a more informed direction. We're going to try a different set of videos," Ledo explained, and settled himself comfortably across from the screen. He turned on the disc and paid careful attention. Chamber asked him questions throughout which he answered. By the third disc, Ledo was paying less attention to the strategy and more to wondering how it felt. He felt a rise in his boxers, similar to the one Amy had gotten out of him last night. He tried to ignore it, but soon Ledo was fighting the temptation to pull off the rest of his suit and try the sexual release exercise Dr. Oldham had mentioned. However, just as he placed his hand on the zipper, the door to the hanger opened.

Amy had been lying in bed with thoughts of Ledo when she became incredibly restless. Her body desired him. Even if she didn't touch him, or if he didn't touch her, she still wanted to be close to him. She wrapped a robe around herself, over a pair a shorts and tank top, and made her way through the near silent compound towards Ledo's hanger. From the outside, she heard the soft moans of a woman in passion. Is this why he didn't see her? Was he with someone else? She couldn't help the bubbling emotions as hot rage flashed through her being. She placed her hand on the doorknob. Should she enter? Amy's head was spinning. Could she bear the thought of seeing him? She needed confirmation. She threw the door open to find Ledo sitting and staring at a screen. Was he watching porn?

Ledo glanced up at the opened door in surprise and lunged for the player to shut it off. The moaning suddenly ceased, and his eyes met Amy's. He blushed and stammered out gibberish as he tried to explain what exactly he had been trying to do.

"Were you watching porn?" she asked, enjoying watching him squirm. He was a deep red in color, and she smiled at him. Ledo debated lying to her, but finally caved and nodded. Amy walked over to him and took a seat. He stared at her in surprise, still unable to form words in his embarrassment. It didn't help she was only wearing a robe, which immediately jumbled his thoughts and sent the blood rushing to a single part of his body. His eyes slid down her body, and he gulped. Ledo quickly made eye contact with her again, trying to focus.

"Amy, I-" he began, but she interrupted him, leaning towards him and capturing his lips against hers. The words were lost as he melted into the kiss, reaching his hand up to cradle her face. She drew away after a moment.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Ledo. How do you think the rest of us on this ship figure the sex stuff out? They've been fishing various media of the older cultures from the bottom of the sea for generations. Pornographic films are quite a commodity, and I'm sure you get why. It's understandable in every language," she purred, her hand running along the inside of his thigh and sending a chill up his spine. Amy didn't know why she had became so confident and sexual around him. Perhaps it was the three years she had been without him. Maybe it was walking in and finding him in such a vulnerable state. The way he admired her confirmed he felt a similar way. Her eyes flashed down to his lips, but instead of kissing him once more, she glanced over at the player. "You found Pinion's stash? He has quite a variety and some pretty vulgar stuff."

"Yeah, I noticed that…" Ledo blushed, and she laughed. She got up on her knees and leaned over the player, getting it ready to start the video again.

"Which one are you watching?" He quickly rushed to her side, trying to pull the player from her grasp.

"It really doesn't matter," he insisted, and she met his eyes, frowning.

"Ledo, don't be so embarrassed. Unless you're uncomfortable around me. If so, I'm sorry and I'll leave you alone." His eyes widened in horror at the thought. He wanted her near him. He always wanted her around.

"Please stay," he begged, and her lips twitched up in the corner. Amy fiddled with the player for another moment before the video started playing. The images on the screen and Amy's close proximity stirred feelings inside of him. Ledo glanced up at her as she watched the screen.

"Yeah, I've seen this one before. It's actually what was my inspiration for…" she trailed off when she turned to look at him and found him watching her adoringly. Her body felt hot under his intense gaze. She desired him with every part of her being at that moment. "Ledo, I-"

She was cut off as he leaned forward and kissed her. He leaned towards her and dipped her back so he was pinning her against the floor. One hand twisted up into her hair and tilted her head back so he could deepen the kiss. With his other hand, Ledo gripped onto her thigh. She moaned against his lips as he nudged his legs between hers, rubbing his erection against her damp core. He growled in appreciation as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. The hand on her thigh slid up to undo the ties on her robe, exposing even more of her beautiful skin to him.

The sounds of the player were heard in the background until Ledo reached over and smashed the pause button. He only wanted to hear her. He moved from her lips to kiss along her jaw line. Both of his hands moved to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up her abdomen. Amy's back arched up against him as his hands brushed over the bare skin of her stomach. She let out an erotic gasp when his teeth lightly tugged on her earlobe. He groaned as his member throbbed at the noises she made. Ledo took a deep breath and buried his face against her neck.

"You're so beautiful, Amy," he murmured against her collarbone, and she shuddered from the tingling at the base of her spine. He lifted her for a moment to pull the robe and tank top over her head as he kissed over her sternum and down the bare skin of her stomach. Amy squirmed beneath him and he chuckled against her, his hot breath making her head spin.

"Ledo," she breathed desperately as he hooked his hands into the waistband of her shorts and guided them down her legs. Ledo's tongue ran along the line of her pelvis, and her hips bucked reflexively.

Once he had them off, his hands ran up the back of her legs towards her dripping core. She moaned softly, unable to form even his name coherently as he kissed along the inside of her thigh. _He was so close_. Her hands grasped at the empty floor beneath her as she quivered; at his mercy.

He had never considered the fact that providing his love with pleasure would bring him so much as well. Every tremble from his touch and soft mewl that escaped her lips created pulses of pleasure in his already aching member. Ledo was desperate to reach down and bring himself to release, but right now he was focused on her. His tongue plunged between her lips, and she cried out in surprise as it brushed her wanting clit. She was so wound up already that every touch brought her closer to the edge.

A tremor of pleasure rolled through her and her legs reflexively attempted to close, clamping around his head. He drew away for a moment to throw her thighs over his shoulders to keep them wide open. Ledo leaned back down and his tongue circled her clit, causing her to cry out once more. He dipped down periodically and lapped at her juices. Her hips jerked beneath him as she neared the end.

"Ensign, might I ask a question," a voice interrupted them, and they both froze. Amy looked back to see Chamber peering down at them.

"Chamber, I swear to god. Shut down right now," Ledo growled against her clit. The vibrations pushed her over the edge and she came loudly, even though Chamber was observing them from behind.

"Ledo!" Amy moaned as her back arched, pressing herself tightly against his face. Her eyes rolled back as a blinding sensation came over her. Noticing her extreme reactions, he hummed softly, prolonging her orgasm, and she thrashed underneath him. When she finally managed to come down, she was left gasping for breath and completely immobilized by the tremors of pleasure rolling through her. She laid there for a few moments before noticing Ledo attempting to finish as well. Amy lunged towards him and helped him pull off the suit. She stuffed her hand in his boxers and grabbed his warm shaft. He laid backwards, and she propped herself over him, watching Ledo's face as she pumped him.

It didn't take long for her to take him to completion, watching her writhe in pleasure had brought him so close already. He moaned loudly and trembled as he came. She collapsed against his chest for a few minutes as she recuperated from both of their pleasure sessions. Finally, she wiped her hand and thighs off with her robe before pulling on her shorts and tank top. Ledo pulled her into his his embrace once he was able to sit up. He kissed her lips softly before pressing his nose into her hair.

"Stay the night with me, please," he pleaded, and she couldn't find a reason to say no.

"Okay," she affirmed, and he smiled. Ledo helped her onto her feet and up the ladder to his bed. They climbed into together, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. He had never slept next to a warm body before, but he already adored the feeling.

"I love you, Amy," he whispered into her ear, and she shifted against him, glancing back to capture a quick kiss.

"I love you, too, Ledo."


	9. By The Light of the Moon

*** Note ***

First off, I apologize for my absence. Better over a year late than never, right? What have I been doing the past year? Well, I lost my story drive, which had all my stories on it. This means that everything I had already written was erased. So I was discouraged for a while. I also got big into another series, though that sort of dwindled. I wrote some original stuff, which was nice, but then ended up getting lost when the file got corrupted. So I gave up writing more than short stories for a few months. Then comes October. A friend at that time discovered my fanfiction account. Preceded to read and then mock me for writing. I was so heartbroken. I know this is not that well written, but it's fun and I enjoy writing it. Based off the followers, favorites, and reviews, I think I have readers who also enjoy reading it. Then cue three month abusive relationship with that friend before I finally ended it.

I didn't write fiction or really anything until a couple weeks ago, for the final project of a Seminar of J.R.R. Tolkien class I took for uni. I wrote a fifty page _Lord of the Rings_ (completely PG) fanfic for class and got an A for it. It started with some people from the Fairy Tail fandom reminding me that I hadn't updated in forever. Then my friend and I just rewatched Gargantia. I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's not as long or detailed as you all probably deserve, but I'll try to do better next chapter.

Finally, thank you everyone who has supported me by reading, following, favoriting, or reviewing my stories. You mean the world to me and I adore every single one of you. This chapter was not beta read, let me know if there are any glaring errors. I hope you enjoy!

*** Chapter 9 ***

Amy woke up the next morning not knowing where she was. Behind her, she heard soft, rhythmic breathing, and her eyes flew open. It took her several moments to recall the events of the previous night and realize that she was in Ledo's hanger. The corners of her lips twitched up as the memories resurfaced. Ledo was good, really good. She would have to remember to have Bellows thank Pinion for her. Above all else, though, Ledo had said those three little words. The thought stopped her short and her head spun. He had said that he loved her, and she had, without hesitation, returned the sentiment. Where did they go from here?

Long ago she would have imagined plenty of places to take their relationship, but after years of heartbreak and a loss of imagination, she didn't know where to step next. A younger her would have walked blindly down the path with Ledo, but now every step forward could be onto fragile ground. As she considered the horror of him leaving once more, she stirred in his arms, and he slowly woke up.

Ledo had never woken up next to another human being. He felt the warm body against his and opened his eyes. Amy stared back at him through sleepy eyes, and her lips slowly curved up into a smile. She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He had admitted his feelings last night, and she had returned them. His heartbeat sped up in his elation.

"Good morning," Amy greeted him, stretching out against him. The action caused him to start bulging in his boxers, which she noticed and grinned. She leaned forward to kiss him as her hand cradled his erection through his clothes. "Looks like someone is happy to see me."

He moaned softly against her lips and she grinned. He shifted so that she was pinned beneath him. He tilted her head back to gain access to her neck. He settled in between her legs, his hardening shaft pressing against her dampening core. She moaned softly, and her hips bucked up against him. His hand ran down her stomach and into her panties. He slid a finger inside her, feeling her wetness, and growled against her collarbone. His finger began to circle her pearl, causing Amy to groan, but before he could gain more access to her core, they were interrupted by Chamber.

"Ensign Ledo, I believe I should inform you of an individual approaching your hanger," the AI announced, and the two of them froze. Ledo quickly removed himself from their entanglement as there was a knock at the door.

"Amy, are you in there?" Bellows called, and Amy grimaced. She climbed down the ladder and checked over her appearance before answering the door. Bellows gave her a mischievous smile as she took in Amy's disheveled look, and Amy blushed.

"Did you need something?" Amy asked, her voice low, and Bellows broke out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Scouts have found evidence of pirates in the area. The captains of the salvage ships were requested to have a meeting at Ridget's command. We'll be meeting in the fleet commander's quarters in about an hour. I thought I should find her and make sure you were ready since it seemed like something you would want to be at," Bellows informed her, and Amy nodded, biting her lip. Bellows would be a nervous wreck for the next week. Pirates have made her incredibly nervous since the second incident several years ago.

"Ergh, yeah, sounds like something I should go to. I'll be there. After that, do you want me to meet you at the warehouse?"

"It would be preferred, but nothing of priority right now so don't worry about missing other opportunities…" Bellows trailed off, and Amy flushed bright red.

"Good bye Bellows." She quickly closed the door and was immediately met with Ledo. He pressed her back against the door and kissed her deeply.

"Leaving me so soon," he murmured against her lips, his fingers digging it her hips as he pressed his growing erection into her core. She moaned as her head spun, and she wouldn't have been able to leave had he remained pressed against her another moment longer. He drew away and smiled at her. "I'll be seeing you later."

She nodded slowly and left him, still in a daze. When she got back to her apartment, Bebel was already gone for the day, and she quickly showered and got dressed. When she got to the meeting, she tried to concentrate on the issues at hand, but her mind kept drifting back to Ledo. Ridget noticed her distraction but didn't say anything until the end. During the meeting, only the consensus that all ships should remain tethered to the fleet was made.

"Something on your mind? Or maybe someone?" Ridget inquired, and Amy blushed. She bit her lip as she hesitated while the room finished clearing out before she gushed.

"Oh Ridget, he's a beautiful man," Amy sighed, and Ridget grinned.

"I bet. Bellows might have mentioned your well sexed appearance when she sought you out this morning," Ridget teased, and Amy scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"Oh, please don't mock me. If this is how everyone behaves, I'll start keeping my sex life a bit more of a secret," Amy huffed, and Ridget rolled her eyes.

"Don't be dramatic. It's our job to tease you. Now go meet Bellows at the docks, but be prepared for an interrogation later," Ridget demanded. Amy nodded and left her alone, still feeling ruffled over the word getting around about where she spent the night. _Oh, what will Bebel think of me?_

Ledo had crawled back up into bed once Amy left. He attempted to fall back asleep, but his body was too wound up. Chamber left to go help at the docks, which motivated Ledo to be productive. And by be productive, Ledo knew he meant keep Amy from being productive. He soon found his way to the warehouses where Amy and Bellows stored their salvage. He found her organizing crates in the back corner of the warehouse. It was relatively private so he thought nothing of scooping her up into his arms, surprising her, and pinned her against the ground. He kissed her deeply, and she quickly melted into the kiss, her body turning to clay beneath him.

He had only intended to surprise her and sneak some kisses but far more nefarious purposes invaded his mind as her body rubbed against his. His hands slid over her body and his lips took possession of hers. His fingertips skated around the edge of her shirt before his hand slid down into her panties, and she tensed, drawing away from him.

"Ledo! This is a public place, we could easily be discovered!" Amy protested breathlessly, but it was halfhearted as she spread her legs farther, giving him more access to her core. He grinned to himself as he hooked his thumbs into her panties and shorts and pulled them down her legs. He ran his fingers along her slick folds and shuddered in anticipation. He wanted to make her squirm beneath him.

"Amy, are you here?" a voice called, and her eyes widened. The footsteps approached where they were, and she quickly jumped onto her feet. She halfheartedly pulled up her shorts as she rushed to make herself somewhat presentable. She leaned on one of the crates and smiled as she greeted Tom, one of the dock workers. She hoped she didn't look too disheveled, and fortunately he was unable to see much below her chest.

"What's up, Tom?" she asked, shifting at the uncomfortable yearning in her core. It gave Ledo an idea. He crawled over quietly and pried her legs apart. He heard her draw in a sharp gasp and at first, resist him, but then her legs shakily opened at his prodding. He was going to enjoy this.

"Ergh, are you alright? It's not that big of a deal, I can come back later if you're not feeling well," he offered, but she shook her head, tightening her thighs around Ledo. His tongue had found her clit, and his fingers were teasing the edges of my vagina. What they were doing, with an oblivious shipmate standing only a few feet away, was just dirty. However, instead of being discouraged, Amy couldn't deny she found it hot.

"Just make it quick," Amy begged breathlessly as a knot began to tighten inside her. Ledo picked up the pace of his tongue and fingers, making Amy clamp her thighs down around his skull. She was _certainly_ not talking to him. If he didn't slow down to his almost agonizingly slow pace, she would cum while still in the midst of a conversation with Tom. That is not something she would ever be able to live down.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about some suggestions for salvaging strategies. I heard some stories and they may sound crazy, but you guys have the "so crazy it just might work" strategy," he began, and Amy nodded, redness slowly creeping up into her cheeks as she felt the a blissfully beautiful orgasm drawing near.

"That sounds about right. However, we won't be setting up any salvages anytime soon so how about you go write your name in on the calendar in our office on a day that works for you and you, me and Bellows can have a chat," Amy offered between clenched teeth as she fought off the orgasm. She _would not_ orgasm in front of Tom. He nodded his head and gave her a small smile before going to turn away. She went to sigh in relief, but it came out as a small moan and Tom paused, turning back to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, and she nodded quickly, her hands gripping tightly onto the rough wooden edges of the crate. He blushed before quickly walking away. She was mortified at her behavior, but all she could think of was Ledo between her legs as she allowed herself the release she denied herself for so long.

Her orgasm was of blinding intensity. Her legs collapsed beneath her, and Ledo gently slid her down so she was straddling him and using him for support. Her entire being was quivering and her breathing was ragged. Ledo smiled to himself as her hot breath slowed against his neck as she came down. He was completely enamored with this woman. Every sound she made drove him crazy. The thought of bringing her such pleasure nearly caused him to burst in his boxers. He had never desired anything so intently in his life. He knew he would have to leave her soon so she could get back to work, but he wanted to see her again. Tonight would hardly even be soon enough, but it would do.

"Tonight, I want just the two of us to go on a date. Melty will spend the evening with Bebel. I want you all to myself," Ledo pleaded, and Amy nodded.

"Okay, Ledo. I'd like that very much," she assured him, her eyes locked on his adoringly. He kissed her sweetly before they heard Bellows approaching. Ledo promised to pick her up just before sundown, grabbing a few more kisses before leaving her. Amy fixed up her clothes and quickly got back to work while Ledo scurried out of the warehouse to begin making the preparations for tonight. Everything had to be perfect. Before he could do that, he needed to consult an expert in Amy. He needed Melty and Bebel.

Amy had just finished documenting the last crate on the list when Bellows walked up. She leaned against a crate, watching Amy finish up her work, her eyes twinkling in amusement. Amy blushed under her gaze, trying to ignore her. She knew Bellows had questions. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day? It's a bit creepy. I'm sorry, but I'm taken," Amy teased her, and Bellows grinned.

"Are you now? Is it official?" Bellows asked, and Amy grimaced. No, they hadn't made anything official, but they had said 'I love you' and that had to count for something, right?

"Well, we're going on a date tonight so you should come over and help me get ready," Amy told her, avoiding the question, and Bellows' face lit up.

"Oh, Amy! A date! How exciting. Tonight will be perfect. There's no rain expected for a few days. The sky will be clear. It'll just be the two of you and the stars. So romantic," Bellows sighed whimsically, and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Don't make it weird. Now let's finish this up so I can head home," Amy urged, and Bellows grinned, nodding.

Ledo had it. It was simple, but as Melty and Bebel reiterated multiple times, Amy liked simple. All he needed was a basket with some food and wine, a blanket, and the perfect spot. The last of which was turning out to be the hardest to find.

He had gone to the top of the water tower, where Amy had saved him from splattering on the deck of the Gargantia when he was on his mission for meat sauce for the BBQ. It was a pleasant memory, but it wasn't as personal. He went to the spot where they had the BBQ, but it wasn't as nice when the day wasn't calm. Finally, he went to the spot on the side of the ship where Amy had danced for him privately. The wind was coming from other side, so this area was protected, calm, and perfect. He smiled to himself. Now just to grab the supplies and set everything up.

Amy was waiting at the door when Ledo arrived. His eyes widened when he saw her and she blushed. Bellows and Melty had pulled out all the stops getting her ready for the date. They curled her hair and even had one of the cross-dressers do her make up. She stared at him bashfully through heavy lashes. She leaned forward and gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek. His lips parted in surprise, and she moved the kiss over to his lips, gently sucking on his bottom lip. She pulled away and laughed at his expression.

"Are you ready to go Ledo? Or are you going to stand there drooling at me all night?" she teased, and he shook his head to break out of his trance, reddening. He mumbled an apology and held out his arm. She took it, and he led her to the picnic area. She was impressed at the amount of work he'd put in. It was beautiful.

"I know it's simple, but Melty and Bebel said you liked simple and I just wanted to-" He stopped talking when she kissed him. He sputtered but was unable to form anything coherent.

"It's wonderful, Ledo, thank you." He smiled, and they both sat down. Ledo partitioned the food and wine, and they ate and drank and laughed as Amy told stories about the lost years. It was bittersweet, remembering those years. They were easier to remember after last night, after Ledo's words, those three words, which felt like a promise that he wouldn't leave again. She convinced herself. Him leaving became a non-option. She lived in a fantasy where there was nothing but her, Ledo, and the Gargantia.

After the food was gone, the sun had faded, and the only light was the reflection of the sea galaxy over the ship, Amy stared up at the stars. Somewhere, far away, the Galactic Alliance of Humankind was fighting off the aliens. A battle that had held Ledo's attention for much of his life. But now he was with her. Somehow, the universe had brought the two of them together. Not once, but twice. The stars that once had separated them was now shared by them. She glanced over at him and met his eyes. He must have been watching her a while because his cheeks reddened. She leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

They kissed passionately for several moments before a splashing drew Amy away from Ledo. She glanced towards the once still water to see dark shapes approaching the fleet. She opened her mouth to scream, but arms grabbed her and muffled her screams, dragging her away from Ledo. Ledo scrambled up to his feet, preparing to fight the attackers, but something hit him hard on back of the head and he collapsed. Amy struggled harder, escaping their grasp for only a moment as she called out his name and reached for him as she was tackled.

"Stop struggling, stupid girl," a voice hissed in her ear and a damp cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. "Yeah, just breath this in."

Amy tried to hold her breath, but reflexively her body prevented her from suffocating, drawing in lungful of a chemical scent. Her thoughts became cloudy and her breaths grew slower and her entire body grew slack. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered Ledo's still body lying on deck of the Gargantia. She prayed he would be all right as her vision grew spotty and her consciousness faded.

Ledo was awoken several hours later by Chamber and Bellows.

"Ensign, I noticed a change in your vital signs and sought the assistance of your friend," Chamber explained, and Ledo sat up as he remembered the events that had unfolded. He drew in a sharp breath at the pain that shot through his skull at the action. However, he tried to ignore it as his eyes met Bellows'.

"Ledo, what happened to Amy?"

"Pirates," he growled, and she drew in a sharp breath, her eyes beginning to water.

"Oh no, oh Amy, no," she choked, covering her mouth as the tears spilled over.

"Bellows, what's wrong? We'll go get her back."

"The fleet would never approve of a rescue mission. Trust me. This is not the first time it's happened. My sister… The pirates disappeared into thin air. That was almost ten years ago…" she trailed off, but Ledo's jaw was set in determination.

"I will not give up the search for her for as long as I live. I will find Amy," Ledo rose to his feet. Bellows stared up at him in disbelief.

"Ledo, it's impossible. Even if you find them, it might be too late," she warned, but he shook his head.

"I refuse to not at least try. If there's a chance, no matter how small it is, that I can save her, I will take it. I have already lost her once and learned my lesson. I won't lose her again," he declared and put his hand on Bellows' shoulder. "If I should come across your sister, I shall return her to you as well."

Tears continued to stream down Bellows' face as she watched Ledo climbed into Chamber.

"I will make the pirates pay. For what they have down to your sister and for what they have done to Amy. I will return with Amy or I won't return at all," Ledo pledged, and the door to the caliber sealed shut.

Chamber could detect a lingering bit of infrared radiation and it wasn't much, but it was a start to lead them in the approximate direction they had traveled. Ledo only had two things on his mind: finding Amy and the many forms of revenge he could use to punish the pirates. They had taken the thing he loved most and he would not just forget about such an injustice. He would find Amy and he would never allow her out of his sight ever again. _Amy, don't be afraid. I am coming for you and I will stop at nothing to get you back._


End file.
